Injuries to soft tissue, including, for example, musculoskeletal tissue, may require repair by surgical intervention, depending upon factors such as the severity and type of injury. Such surgical repairs can be effected by using a number of conventional surgical procedures, for example, by suturing the damaged tissue, and/or by mounting an implant to the damaged tissue. It is known that an implant may provide structural support to the damaged tissue, and it may also serve as a substrate upon which cells can grow, thus facilitating more rapid healing.
One example of a fairly common soft tissue injury is damage to the rotator cuff or rotator cuff tendons. The rotator cuff facilitates circular motion of the humerus relative to the scapula. Damage to the rotator cuff is a potentially serious medical condition that may occur during hyperextension, from an acute traumatic tear or from overuse of the joint. The most common injury associated with the rotator cuff region is a strain or tear involving the supraspinatus tendon. A tear at the insertion site of the tendon with the humerus, may result in the detachment of the tendon from the bone. This detachment may be partial or full, depending upon the severity of the injury. Additionally, the strain or tear can occur within the tendon itself. Treatment for a strained tendon usually involves physical cessation from use of the tendon, i.e., rest. However, depending upon the severity of the injury, a torn tendon might require surgical intervention as in the case of a full tear or detachment of the supraspinatus tendon from the humerus. Such surgical interventions include debridement, acromioplasty, and various procedures for reconnecting tendons to bone or strengthening damaged tendon to bone connections. Damage to the rotator cuff may also include degeneration. This is a common situation that arises in elderly patients. In degenerative cases there is loss of the superior portion of the rotator cuff with complete loss of the supraspinatus tendon. Similar soft tissue pathologies include tears in the Achilles' tendon, the anterior cruciate ligament and other tendons or ligaments of the knee, wrist, hand, and hip, spine, etc.
Some studies suggest that 85% of people over the age of 65 have some degree of shoulder tendon damage. Well-established procedures exist for repairing fully torn tendons, such as rotator cuff tendons, as previously mentioned. However, adequate treatments do not currently exist for partially torn tendons. There is a large need for less invasive surgical techniques and systems for effecting tendon repair, particularly for the supraspinatus tendon.